Dreams are so close to reality
by Dynanch
Summary: Jou is confused between what is a dream and what is a reality but that wont stop him from getting what he wants SetoxJou
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams are so close to reality**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters in this storey.

**NO FLAMES!**

**Between dreams and reality how can you tell which one is real?**

_I hate school, I've been sitting here for 5 minutes and I've nearly fallen asleep twice. The first time I am early to school and I have to be 2 hours early. My alarm clock is on the fritz and woke me up early, but in reality I thought I was running late. It doesn't matter now I can't go home any way it will take to long to go back to school again._

_I'm staring at the clock on the wall now not very interesting it seems to go slower now that I'm looking at it. I can't wait to see the expression on my teachers face once she sees me in class on time. I bet she'll fall off her chair that would be hysterical. _

_I leaned back in my chair and put my feet on the desk and put my hands behind my head. It was quite relaxing just sitting here; maybe I should come to school early every morning. Nah! Just kidding, I'm way too lazy for that shit. _

_I slowly start to close my eyes and listen to the sounds around me. I hear a few birds chirping a couple of doors opening and closing (probably just teachers). Wait! I can hear a new sound now. Footsteps, moving quickly along the halls of the school, they sound all but too familiar. I take my feet off the table and relax back into my chair as I listen to the footsteps getting closer to the door._

_Then I see it, a shadow coming from underneath the door. It's not moving just standing at the door, until I start to see the door handle move. It feels like everything is going in slow motion and I hate it. _

_Eventually the door opens with a swift but slow motion the door bangs into the wall on the opposite side. And in walks my worst enemy Seto Kaiba._

_At first he walks in like he doesn't see me, and then sits in the seat right beside me. I stare at him in disbelief, so he thinks he can just walk in here without even acknowledging me and sit his rich ass down right beside me. I don't think so…_

"What the hell do you think your doing Kaiba?" I yell probably a little louder than I need to but who cares I was trying to get his attention.

"So, the puppy decided to come to school early today?" He smirked, but didn't even bother to look at my reaction knowing I would be furious.

"Shut up! Just tell me what you think your doing sitting next to me?" I stand up so I am leaning over his desk, hoping that he would look up at me and see how angry I was.

"Don't you remember mutt? I always sit here you just never realize because your always asleep" I stand there in embarrassment, he was right that was his allocated seat. I had totally forgotten because we never actually communicated in class so I never took notice of him.

I sit back down in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest. _How does he always find a way to embarrass me? It's so annoying I wish I could make him go red in embarrassment one day._

"Are you always this early money bags?" It's not like I really cared but I wasn't just going to sit here for two hours waiting for the bell to ring.

"Yes" It was short and sharp; I knew I wouldn't get a whole explanation Kaiba wasn't one to talk much.

I stayed silent for a little bit just thinking about Kaiba. _I know it's strange to think about him when he is sitting right next to me, but I never really noticed how quiet Kaiba was. I mean even when we fight he only says a couple of words and then either leaves or just glares at me. _

_I don't really like fighting Kaiba, but it's the only way I get to talk to him by so I take it. I know this is sort of off the topic but I figured out I was gay a few months ago. I found out after I had a dream about a boy from my swimming club, he was drop dead gorgeous and his body was amazing. I have to admit it was one hell of a dream, after I did have the dream I decided maybe I could ask him out see what he'd say._

Flashback

_Swimming class just finished and all the guys went back to the change rooms to take showers and change. The boy I wanted to ask out was usually the last to leave because his mother was a teacher at the club so he just waited in the change rooms till she finished teaching. _

_I waited till I saw every last boy leave the change rooms and then I moved in on my target. I had just finished my shower and decided to just ask him out with a towel wrapped around my waist; I was going for a sexy look._

"Hi Otogi, what's up?" I walked up to him so I was standing at least arms length away.

"Hey Jou, I'm just waiting for my mum to finish class. What are you doing staying this late?"

"Oh nothing really, my dad can't pick me up straight away so I was just going to wait around here."

"Cool you can hang out with me then" He slapped me on the back and lead me to the sauna where we sat in silence until I thought about asking him my question.

"So…Otogi, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" I suddenly got nervous I had never asked a guy out before, I mean girls sure they were easy but guys…

"Not at the moment I've been busy with my swimming what about you?" I blushed I hadn't dated anyone for over a month.

"Um no" My mouth went dry and I didn't know if I was ready to ask Otogi my question yet.

"Was there any particular reason why you asked?" Oh god this was it I had to ask him now or never.

"Well actually yes, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime." I just looked at his face seeing if his expression was going to change into complete shock that a guy had just asked him out, but his faced seemed to stay completely emotionless.

"Sorry Jou, I'm not really interested in dating anyone at the moment but it was nice of you to ask. I better be going now I'll see you next week Jou." He came over and gave me a quick hug and left the sauna.

_I didn't know what to think I had just been rejected, but he didn't seem surprised that I asked him. Maybe he was gay and just wasn't interested in dating at the moment. Oh well it doesn't matter now all I know is that I don't think I will be doing swimming classes anymore._

End of Flashback

_It didn't faze me much that he rejected me I mean I had been rejected by plenty of girls before so it wasn't that different with guys. _

_I glanced over at Kaiba, he was definitely one of the hottest guys at school although I never thought much about it until recently. I always thought of him as an enemy so it was weird once I found out I was gay to keep fighting with him. Although that didn't mean I stopped. I have had a couple of wet dreams about him but only based on the fact he is one sexy beast. I have never actually considered dating him. I can't even imagine Kaiba being gay, but I can't see him dating women either so I just figure he is a bisexual._

_I tried to speak to him again realizing now that we had an hour and half still left before the first bell for school to start went._

"So Kaiba, what ya thinking 'bout" I was always interested in knowing what Kaiba thought about and knowing that he would never tell me.

"Do you really want to know pup?" He turned his head so he was facing me and gave me this little smirk.

"I guess, unless your thinking something perverted." Although I think I would be more interested if it was. I now try to hide my blush.

He moved his chair over so it was touching mine and leaned in so him face was nearly touching mine and whispered in my ear.

"I'm thinking about what you would do if I did this" If his lips brushing against my ear wasn't torture enough he then decided to grab my thigh and slowly stroke it. His sudden impulse to do this to me was just like another one of my dreams.

"What the hell do you think your doing Kaiba?" I tried to yell at him but it sort of came out as a whimper, don't ask me why.

"Don't you like it puppy?" His voice was husky and soft it was just like he woke up from a hard night of sex. I don't know what had gotten into him but now I can officially say he is not straight. He moved his hand higher up my leg so it was nearly at my crotch.

"…" I didn't know what to say I just wanted him to go higher to reach the spot that was aching the most. He was so close and all I could do was watch him torment me. I began to sweat and clutch onto Kaiba's own though tempting him to go further, but instead he stopped.

"Oh so now the puppy wants to touch his master" He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something or do something. I just looked at him confusion written over my face.

"What are you trying….." He cut me off by putting one of his slender finger against my lips.

"Suck it" My eyes widened amazed at the way he said it. I could tell he was as hard as I was by looking at his leather pants tighten around his groin.

I slowly opened my mouth and let his finger slip in. I bit down on it softly watching his expression the whole time. I then decided to give him a little show by moving my head very slowly up and down. Then I would get faster and faster so his whole finger ended up in my mouth. I lifted my head up and grazed my teeth along his finger until I got to the top and flicked my tongue twice at the tip and released his finger letting it fall from my mouth.

He gasped at what I had done; I don't think he was expecting me to actually do what he asked.

"Was that to your liking master?" Kaiba's eyes had grown almost three sizes he just sat there in shock.

"Well pup is there any other special talents you have?" I smiled at him and leaned in so my face was nearly touching his and I whispered into his ear.

"I can give one hell of a blow job"

BRING BRING BRING

_Whoa! Was that really two hours it couldn't have been it went way to fast. I looked around the classroom and noticed Kaiba had disappeared. I closed my eyes thinking I had just imagined it but when I opened my eyes again I was looking up at my ceiling and my alarm clock was ringing like crazy._

_I looked at the time my alarm clock it read 10:30, in my dream I was two hours early and now I'm two hours late stupid alarm clock._

_I looked down at my crotch and sighed yet another dream about Seto Kaiba. I had two choices to jerk off or have a cold shower. Stuff it I was already to hours late may as well enjoy being late right._

_My choice was made._

This is my little Yugioh storey, I don't like writing one shots and I don't want this to be a one shot. So if you want me to continue with this story please review and tell me what you would like to happen in reality when Jou goes to school the next day and has to deal with Kaiba.

I hope you liked it I know its short but I usually update pretty quickly once I get reviews, so please review and tell me what you think.

No flames please I'm just doing it for fun so if you don't like it then go tell your mummy not me XD


	2. Controlling myself in school

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters in this storey

**NO FLAMES **

**Controlling myself in school**

_I hate walking to school, once I finally get there my legs are in pain and I can't stand up straight for more then 3 minutes. What also is annoying is that its only Tuesday and I didn't go to school yesterday because after I took care of my little problem it was lunch so I didn't bother going to school. _

_I don't really want to face my friends today it will be to embarrassing trying to explain why I was away. I will just have to make up some lame excuse that I was sick or something. But I'm pretty sure Honda won't fall for that, he always seems to get the truth out of me._

_Almost 5 minutes of walking till I reach school. My alarm clock is still on the fritz but it managed to wake me up 25 minutes early so by the time I get to school the first bell should be ringing. _

_I look up along the path I don't usually watch where I'm walking I just look down at the path the whole time so I wasn't expecting to bang into anybody._

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I had fallen down after bumping into the stranger; I stood up and brushed myself down.

"No problem Jou" I looked up after I recognized that voice it was Honda my best friend. Thank god and for a second I thought it was going to be Kaiba.

"Hey Honda didn't see ya there" I laughed and punched him in the arm; it was our way of communicating.

"Not to worry Jou, is ya butt alright?" We both laughed and started walking towards school together.

"So Jou, why didn't you come to school yesterday?" Honda faced me with a worried expression on his face; I looked back with a slight blush.

"Oh um well, it was nothing I woke up late and didn't bother coming ya know how it is." I started walking a bit faster so Honda couldn't see my eyes. Whenever he looked at my eyes he could tell I was lying, I really didn't want to have to tell him that I was having sex fantasies about Kaiba.

"Stop right there Jou. I know when you're lying and now is not the time, I was worried about you yesterday and I want to know the truth." Oh shit, what am I suppose to tell him. I mean I have always told Honda everything but telling him about Kaiba is something I'm not to keen on.

"Can I tell you later, it's embarrassing and I don't want everyone to start asking why I stayed at home?" I looked at Honda with pleading eyes.

"Alright Jou" he said as he walked a bit faster ahead of me "But don't think making out with some strange boy is a reason to skip school" He looked back at me and started to run towards the school knowing I would be mad. Honda was the only one of my friends that knew I was gay. I started to chase after him yelling that he was a lying bastard; he knew I was just kidding around.

88 in the classroom 88

"Alright class turn to page 34 and answer questions 3, 4 and 7. That will be all for now and remember working with the person next to you, or individually." The sensai sat back at her desk and picked up her book and read it quietly while the rest of the class chatted with there partners.

"Alright Kaiba how should we do this poem?" Kaiba slowly turned his head so he was facing Jou and smirked.

"Are you really that clueless mutt?" Kaiba laughed and turned back to his laptop.

"What the hell are you talking about… I.. I.. was just ask…asking.." _What the hell has gotten into me I can't even throw a good come back at him let alone speak normally I can't let him get to me or else I'm going to be having lots of sick days._

"First of all mutt your reading question one and sensai only told us to do questions 3, 4 and 7. And second what makes you think I'm actually going to work with you?" Jou mouth was gaping trying to figure out what to say, he could think of a million come backs but none of them were coming out of his mouth.

"Shut up Kaiba" Jou sighed and leant back in his chair feeling defeated.

"Finally decided to just give up mutt" Kaiba just laughed at him and got out of his chair as the bell for recess started to ring.

_Stupid Kaiba, why does he always have to make me feel so stupid? I can't believe that I just sat here while he threw insults at me, I could've said thousands of things to get him back. Stupid brain, he is just so attractive I can't think about anything else but his drop dead gorgeous face and his slender……._

"JOU!"

"ARGGHHH" I fell to the ground with one swift movement after hearing my name being yelled by Honda.

"What the hell was that for Honda?" I stood up and collected by books from my desk and headed towards my locker in the hallway.

"Sorry Jou, I just couldn't stop thinking about why you were away yesterday" I bent down so I was level with my locker and opened it up and put my books inside.

"Later Honda, it's to embarrassing to tell you here." Honda just rolled his eyes and started to walk in the opposite direction, I would've followed but I could feel someone standing behind me.

"Yes mutt, why were you away?" Kaiba had leant down so he was whispering in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"W... wha… what's it to you Kai... ba I mean why the sudden interest" I stuttered I can't believe I stuttered I can't even say his name anymore without thinking about him touching me with those slender fingers of his.

"I'm just curious as to why a mutt like you even bothers coming to school anymore if you just keep missing out on half the day anyway." With that Kaiba walked away swaying those hips seductively urging me to reach out and touch that fine ass.

_Ok so maybe he wasn't purposely swaying seductively but I can dream right. I mean what ever Kaiba does with his hips look seductive right? Oh god, I'm going insane I can't stop thinking about the guy without thinking about one of my dreams. And why did he have to whisper in my ear, I was almost tempted to tell him why I was away just to see the reaction I would get from him._

_I look down at my watch and notice that recess is finished, damn and I was really hungry too. Oh well I guess I'll have to have a big lunch which is fine with me. I look at my timetable which I keep in my pocket just incase I lose my books, great sport. I can't act normal around Kaiba when he runs around in shorts. _

_I slowly drag my feet along the ground heading towards the guys change room, hoping I wouldn't bang into Kaiba in the middle of changing._

888 THE END 888

Would you like me to write more because I would be happy to as long as you please review and give me ideas of what you want to happen in the next chapter.


	3. Sport class what a ride

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters in this story.

**NO FLAMES XD**

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I LOVE THE IDEAS KEEP THEM COMING

**Sport Class **

**What a Ride**

_I had just walked into the change rooms and apparently I was late because I could only see two guys standing around before they left the room chatting away. I walked up to my small locker where I kept my clothes and shoes and pulled the out and laid them down on the bench. _

_I looked around the room to see if anyone was watching, but I was safe so I started to change. I lifted up my shirt and pulled it over my head and in the split second that I was blinded from my shirt a figure had appeared in front of me._

"Once again the mutt is late for class_" There he was standing right in front of me with only wearing the school sport shorts and he had yet to put on the shirt. I was in clear view of his well toned and muscled chest. He was gorgeous; I could hardly keep myself from touching him._

"So why the hell are **you** still here then?" I growled at him, it was hard to be mad at someone so HOT.

"Waiting for you"

_WHAT! No way would Kaiba wait for me, unless he just wanted to watch me change. Just kidding but a guy can dream right._

"And why would you be waiting for me exactly?" He stared down at me with the crystal blue eyes, I didn't know whether to kiss him or punch him.

"I wanted to watch you change pup." My eyes went as wide as they can possibly go. Did I just not wish that he came to do that? My cheeks suddenly turned red and I try to hide my face before Kaiba catches it with his hand and pulls me so I'm facing him.

"Aren't you going to let me watch puppy, you'll be late if you don't change now" He smirked and let go of my face so I could finish changing.

I looked down at my shorts on the bench and stood still, to stunned to know what to do. Do I just let him watch or yell at him for being such a perv, but I did want him to watch in the first place.

"Would you like me to help you change pup" With that Kaiba grabbed the waist band of my pants and pulled my body forward so I was leaning against him.

"NO! I can do it, just let go" He instantly let go and continued to watch my every move. All of a sudden my hands started to get shaky and my knees were wobbling. Why am I so nervous it's not like his going to see anything private?

I bent down and picked my shorts up from the bench, not without giving Kaiba a quick glance first. I slowly reached for my zipper and pulled it down.

_I can't believe the one and only Seto Kaiba wants to watch me get changed it's not like his going to see anything. This is so weird, and I'm so nervous I can hardly stand up straight. Well here it goes time to pull down my pants; I grabbed the edges of my pants and started to slide them down my legs. But before I could even get them half way down I had been pushed roughly against the lockers. _

"Ow! What the fuck do you think your doing?" _What the hell was Kaiba thinking pushing me against the lockers it fucking hurt. Then something soft and warm was against my leg slowly going up towards my crotch. This is just like my dream I had with Kaiba yesterday in the classroom. The feeling of him touching my leg is so arousing._

_His hand jumped my crotch and went to the waistband of my boxers, his fingers started to go slowly around the edge of my boxers. He was teasing me and I loved every moment of it. _

"Do you like this pup? Is this what you have always desired me to do?" He stared into my eyes looking for an answer, just as I was about to give him one I heard a voice.

"Jou, are you alright?" _Where was that coming from, who was calling me? I looked down at my body; I can't let them see me like this. My body started shaking harshly against Kaiba's I didn't know if it was just me or Kaiba was pushing me. _

_Then the voice called out again._

"Jou, wake up"

"What's going on? where am I?" I sat up sweating all over, I was lying on the ground in the middle of the hall way. _Did I just dream about Kaiba? I look down to see what I'm wearing, I'm not even changed for sport yet it was just a dream._

_I also noticed something when I looked down, I had a raging hard on. Great I'm in the middle of the hall way at school and I just happen to have a hard on. I look up to see who was calling me. It was Anzu, perfect and a girl had to find me how embarrassing. _

"Are you alright Jou? I found you on the ground on my way to class, you were with Kaiba but I think you fainted."

"What do you mean I was with Kaiba?" _What the hell would Kaiba be doing near me, especially if I was passed out._

"He was sitting next to you when you were passed out; your head was in his lap and everything. He looked like he was taking care of you"

_Wow! Kaiba actually took care of me, no way I must still be dreaming. I quickly pinch myself, nope not dreaming. I can't believe Kaiba took care of me, wait did she say my head was in his lap. I think I'm going to faint again._

"Jou, your sports teacher said you don't have to go to class if you don't want to"

"Nah, I'm fine just a little tired that's all. Tell the teacher I will just get changed and I'll be in the gym in 2 minutes" I quickly ran to the boys change rooms and got into my sports outfit without any interruptions, witch I was a little disappointed about.

I walked into the gymnasium and class had yet to begin, everyone was just standing around talking with each other. I looked around the room to see if there was any one I could talk to. Anzu was my only friend that I had sport with but she was talking with all her little girl friends. I looked around once more and spotted Kaiba sitting on the bench up again the wall away from the rest of the class.

_Maybe I could just go sit next to him or something, or I could ask him if he knew how I fainted or something. I slowly started to walk towards him, staring at his head which was faced towards the ground. As soon as I was about 6 steps away he lifted his head up and stared me straight in the eyes. _

_He opened his mouth just about to talk when…._

"Ok class please listen I'm going to run through what we are doing today" _No, I was so close and he was just about to say something. Oh well probably just an insult or something. I turned my head slightly so I could see the teacher; I gave a side glance towards Kaiba and noticed he was still looking at me. I quickly turned my full attention back onto the teacher. _

"Alright class today we will be doing the fitness and strength tests. This will consist of sit ups, leg ups, running, jumping, throwing and at the end we might play a couple of games. But first we'll start off with a short 5 minute run that you will all do at the same time. So all get a spot on the line, and we will start the clock. Now remember this is not a race, it's for your own personal record just count how many laps you do in 5 minutes."

_I looked back to where Kaiba was sitting and noticed he was already standing at the line. I never knew he was so eager to run in sport, he always use to skip it. I walk up to the line so I am standing at least four people away from Kaiba. Let's see how fast the almighty Kaiba can run shall we._

_I look towards him one more time before the timer begins, and he is looking back at me with the same glint in his eye that I have. He knows I want to race him and he wants to race to. I'm as ready as he is, I'll kick his ass if I can keep from staring at it. _

"Alright class, ready set GO!"

We all started running; most of the class was behind me jogging. There was about three or four people at the front of the class with me. I look around and I can't see Kaiba, huh the sucker probably got left behind. I turn my head again to look behind me when somebody goes speeding past me I look forward to see who it is, and to my surprise it's Kaiba. I have never seen him run so fast, in my whole life.

I run faster so I can run at the same pace as he is, I begin to run so that I'm running shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Decided to join me mutt and I thought for a minute there you weren't going to race me" He laughed, without his breath even going the slightest bit ragged.

"Me…. You were… the one at…. The back first" I said in between pants, I don't know how he keeps his breath so steady.

"Already running out of breath, I thought you would have had lots of experience running around. After playing catch in the backyard, can get a bit tiring am I right pup?"

_Pup, he only calls me pup in my dreams. I'm already starting to get hard just thinking about it. Shit what am I going to do, it's ok just breath as long as he doesn't say pup again. _

I run a bit faster so I can get a bit ahead of him, but my plan fails as he just fastens his pace as well.

"Think you can out run me mutt?" I look at him with fiery eyes, and smile.

"You call this running I'm practically jogging" I had to take a deep breath after saying that, I can hardly breathe when I talk.

"Alright mutt lets see what you got" He starts to run ahead of me looking over his shoulder to see if I'm close behind. _Damn, I have a perfect view of his ass, and it looks great in shorts. _

_I have to focus, I want to beat Kaiba I know I'm a good runner. I speed up, I'm running as fast as I can now and I'm right next to Kaiba again where running at top speed. I can't run for much longer or I'm going to pass out._

"Have you been counting your laps mutt or did you forget" He smirked even though he wasn't looking towards me.

_He was right I wasn't paying attention to how many laps I was doing, I was only focusing on the race._

"21" It was short and simple but that didn't mean I understood.

"Huh?"

"That's how many laps we've done. 22 now." _Huh why is he telling me that is he trying to be nice._

BEEP BEEP

"Times up, everybody record how many laps you did and then get into pairs and do your sit ups, leg ups and ball passes."

_I record my laps, and stretch for a little bit before looking for a partner. I wish I didn't run so hard my legs are killing right now. I walk over to Anzu, I'll see if she wants to partner up._

"Hey Anzu, what do you say we partner up?" I look hopefully at her; she's giving me that apologetic look before she's even answered me.

"Sorry Jou but I already have a partner." I look at her with a big grin on my face.

"That's fine, I'll find someone else." I walk around the room for a bit asking all the guys if they wanted to partner up but they all seemed to have partners.

"Sensai, I don't have a partner" She looks down at me and smiles.

"That's ok Jou there is someone on the bench without a partner too would you like to work with them?"

"Sure" I smiled and hoped that whoever it was they were easy to talk to.

_Just great, I had made it to the bench and guess who's sitting there. Kaiba, his head hanging down so you cant see his face, he almost looks like his been crying. I poke him in the arm to try and get his attention but he doesn't budge._

"Look whoever you are I'm not interested in being your partner" God Kaiba is cold; I mean he didn't even look up to see who it was. I guess he gets heaps of girls coming up to him and asking him. I mean who wouldn't if I was a girl I would go and ask him. You would think he would like all the attention, maybe he doesn't like girls that way. I might have a chance, ok I'm dreaming again.

"That's not very nice Kaiba, are you just going to flip me off like that?" I put on my best pouting face I could muster "I'm offended, I thought you loved me" I joked, but I don't think he took it so lightly.

His head shot up and he had the scariest gleam in his eye that I have ever seen. I flinched at the sight of him, what's gotten into him.

"Get on the ground" He growled, I didn't know what he wanted me to do so I just looked up at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, I mean what did he think I would just jump straight on the ground for him and bow down.

"Sit ups you go first then we'll swap over" He was glaring down at the ground like it was hell trying to take over.

"Oh, sure" I got on one of the many mats that were placed on the ground and seated myself so I was in a comfortable position.

"Are you ready" I nodded; he grabbed my feet and held then tight so they wouldn't move.

(A/N: sorry I can't be bothered writing about Jou doing his sit ups so I'm just going to write about Seto doing them instead XD)

Jou turn was soon over, so he turned himself around so he was kneeling down with Kaiba lying on his back with his knees bent.

_His in the perfect position for me to do something that I would only dream about, his legs were only slightly parted and he had this soft expression on his face. Damn I have to ignore my stupid thoughts if I want to get through this class. I put my hands down on his feet and held them firmly in place I looked up slightly to see if he was ready, but instead of looking at his face I was looking straight down his shorts. _

_ARGH! Perfect now I can't look away, I want to see further down. Maybe I could see if he wears boxers or briefs. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, well it couldn't be boxers or else I would have seen them. Or maybe he doesn't wear underwear that just made the situation so much worse._

"Mutt, what the hell are you looking at? You're not going to find anything you want down there." He smiled up at me, and I blushed furiously trying to look anywhere but his face. I can't believe he just said that, how wrong he is everything I want is down there. I blushed even more; I don't think my face could get any redder.

"Or maybe the mutt has a secret he would like to share" He gave me a look that told me he knew something. I didn't want to talk about this anymore it was getting to embarrassing.

"Just do your sit ups" He laughed and started sitting up and falling back to the mat. I watched him intensely as he moved up and down. His face slightly flushed, his mouth parted only a little bit, and his body going tight when he moved up and loose when he went back down.

_Every time he goes up and down I can't help but blush, it just looks so much like his having sex. But I just can't look away fearing that I might miss any sort of movement his body makes. He sits up so he is right up close to my face, I want to kiss him so badly I look at his lips and there pursed perfectly. I feel myself start to lean in towards him, and then he blows out a puff of air on my face and falls back onto the mat again. Smiling all the way down, I let go of his feet and stood up._

"What the hell were you thinking?" I screamed at Kaiba, he nearly made me kiss him. And it was almost like he knew I wanted to, like he was leading me on.

"What was I thinking? I think you're the one thinking the naughty thoughts mu…"

"Shut up" I yelled before he could finish saying mutt, I couldn't take this from him right now. I ran out of the gymnasium and quickly went into the boys change rooms.

_He was playing with me, toying with my emotions. What does he want from me? I feel like he knows my secret, maybe he does know I'm gay. I did look down his shorts after all, oh god why did I have to look down there? _

_I grabbed my towel that I kept in my locker and took a cold shower in the change rooms, before any of the other boys got back from class._

_888 THE END 888_

Yay! Oh my god thank you for your ideas guys they are great. They are really helping me get this story moving.

I was planning on doing a bit of the story in Setos Pov when I started but now thanx to Einld I'm going to do it in the next chapter, using her idea which will be so much fun to write thank you.

Thank you also to the other people who have reviewed so far and given me ideas. I'm so happy with the reviews I have gotten so far it makes me happy to know that even just like 4 or 5 people are reading my story XD

READ NEXT CHAPPIE IT WILL BE GREAT!


	4. The Popsicle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters in this story

**NO FLAMES**

**The Popsicle**

**Seto's Pov.**

It was one of the hottest days this spring, and I really wasn't up to going to school. After waking up hot and sweaty with the bed sheets clinging to me was bad enough, but to spend a day in this heat I don't think I'll survive. Mokuba wasn't too happy about it either; he wanted to stay home just as much as I did.

"Do I have to go to school big brother it's too hot." Mokuba whined still dressed in his boxers that he wore to bed.

"If I'm going to school you are too" I decided to go dressed casual today, which may come as a shock to some people but I don't care. I dressed in loose black pants and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I may look ridiculous but I'm to hot to care.

"Fine, wait in the limo and I'll go get changed" Mokuba ran up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him, and I walked towards the limo parked out the front of the house.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Attention all students, due to the weather conditions first and second period today will consist of indoor activities for you to enjoy or just relax in the canteen where there will be ice creams, popsicle sticks, cool drinks, fruit and other varieties of food that you can choose from. The rest of the school day will be back to your normal classes, thank you for listening and enjoy your time this morning."

"That is so awesome" I heard the mutt call from the other side of the room of course he would jump at the idea of free food.

_I sigh and walk towards the bench where all the cold drinks and fruit were being served; I looked at the food in disgust and decided I would just have a drink. I walked back to the chair I was sitting in right up on the wall away from every one else. I scanned my eyes over the different tables looking at all the people until my eyes land on the mutt. I'm not surprised to find that his table is full with ice cream fruit and cold drinks. _

_I look at him studying his features, well rounded face, beautiful brown eyes, thin but pouty lips and a smile that brightens the whole room. Ok so when did I start thinking Jou was attractive? I can't help it though, he is and I know he is. _

_He starts to dig into his little pile of food shoving tones of ice cream down his throat, even just watching him is revolting but I still can't help but admire him. I mean where does he put all the food anyway, he probably works out he was pretty fit I noticed in sport yesterday. _

_Not like I was perving or anything, but he did do a hell of a lot of sit ups. I wish he didn't leave me in sport, I didn't know what to do when he left I felt empty without him. It's feels stupid feeling all these strong emotions for the pup when I always tease and insult him. _

_He doesn't deserve to be called all those names, and he doesn't deserve to be taunted. But it's the only way I get to communicate with him and I'm happy with that even if we don't get touch each other affectionately or hold each other close or even kiss each other. _

_I was so close to him yesterday I could've kissed him, but I freaked out at the last minute. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to kiss me I don't know whether it was just because of how close our faces were or that he may have feelings for me. One thing I know he is gay or bi because I know he was trying to sneak a glance down my shorts, cheeky puppy. _

_I stare at him as he laughs along with his friends and spits out all the food he is eating while trying to talk. His unwrapping a Popsicle at the moment, what can it hurt just to watch him eat his Popsicle._

_I watched him in silence everything else around me just vanished and all I could see was Jou. He ripped off the wrapper eager to get started on his new treat. When he looked up, he was looking straight into my eyes and he smiled. It was amazing Jou actually smiled at me, he should smile more often. I guess I'm just never around to see it though._

_He looks away after a couple of seconds and lowers his head so his lips are just barley touching the popsicle. His tongue flicks in and out of his mouth so quick you can just see a small flick of the tongue. He licks the ends of the popsicle slow and almost … seductive. _

_I think I'm getting turned on just watching Jou eating a popsicle, but it's just so easy to imagine him sucking my … instead. Damn, now I'm hard I don't think I should watch him anymore just in case I get too carried away. But before I could turn my head away with one swift movement Jou puts the whole popsicle in his mouth. His head was bobbing up and down, his pace fastening every time he went back down. _

_Oh god this is getting too much, when I thought I couldn't handle it any more he decides at that critical moment to look up at me. And just when he did that he licked the top of the popsicle slowly then running his tongue all the way down staring at me the whole time. I stood up and thought this would be the perfect moment to leave the room hoping know one would notice my now arousing problem. _

_I storm out towards the lockers frustrated that I could let my guard down like that, so I punched a locker that was close by to get my anger out._

"Hey Kaiba, I was just curious you looked like you wanted to have some of my popsicle. Am I right?"

_Jou followed me just what I need the mutt following me just after I got seduced by him and he probably didn't even realize. And now he thinks I want to lick his popsicle that's disgusting. But I wouldn't mind licking his…_

"Hello, anyone in there?" _I felt something tapping away at my head and saw it was just Jou._

"What do you want mutt?" I glare at him trying to keep my lower half facing the lockers which was very difficult.

"Nothing really it's just you looked hungry that's all and I thought you should eat something you do look kind of thin" He looked me up and down with those honeycomb eyes, why is he doing this to me?

"If I want to eat then I'll eat mutt I don't need you telling me what to do" I walked away in the opposite direction realizing this would be the perfect time to leave, and that my watch also told me I had an appointment.

888 the end 888

Um this chapter was short because I was writing in Seto's Pov and most of my story is suppose to be about Jou feelings. But I added this is to show you how Seto feels about Jou.

The next chapter will be in Jou Pov and it will be about Seto going to his appointment and Jou happened to follow him out of curiosity. They end up getting trapped in an elevator think of the possibilities.

Love you all and thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
